


The Most Beautiful Creature on Earth

by Lau_chan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lau_chan/pseuds/Lau_chan
Summary: Jun’s touching performance during 24 hour television makes everyone cry, especially Aiba…





	The Most Beautiful Creature on Earth

  
“Do not look at me like that!” he was angry, though he knew deep inside that Aiba was right. He couldn’t really be angry at him. And he actually hated himself for that, but he couldn’t help his pose. His ego was bigger than himself. Or at least that’s what he pretended.

“I’m not” Aiba said with the cutest smile and a warm voice that cut deep into Jun’s heart.

“Seriously Masaki!” Aiba was getting on Jun’s nerves. But somehow, he was finding it difficult to control a sudden burst of laughter. Aiba always made Jun smile. He had the beautiful power of calming Jun’s nerves, making him relax and smile, uniquely making Jun feel almost powerless.

“Well, do not roll your eyes, then” Aiba said, nonchalantly, as if it really wasn’t important, and walked towards Jun with a wicked smile. “It’s just showing who you truly are. That’s it”.

And Jun knew he couldn’t fight it anymore. Everyone seemed to think Jun was the controller type, and probably he was (well, he knew he was and bragged about it, proudly), but Aiba had a way to get into him like no one else could, which Jun didn’t quite understand. He stopped trying to understand when he realized it was something he couldn’t fight. He assumed it as a natural development in their relationship and stopped fighting against it, although sometimes he’d still put out an act, just for the sake of it. Just pretending was actually fun. It really amazed him how Aiba could take control without being a controller. How Aiba had a way to make it look like Jun had decided this or that. How Aiba knew how to patently wait and convey his ideas onto him. Aiba controlled neither the relationship nor Jun, but he definitely had a way, with his cute smiles and nonchalant replies, to make Jun see what really was best for their relationship and for himself. 

“You are impossible” Jun eventually smiled, not being able to fight it anymore and groped Aiba’s left wrist to bring him closer. And when he was hardly a centimeter away, Jun breathed slowly and looked deep into Aiba’s eyes, taking his time to kiss him, knowing expectation would drive Aiba mad.

And it did.

“ _You_  are impossible! Will you kiss me already?” Aiba blushed lightly and Jun felt his excitement growing.

“Oh, so  _now_  you want me to kiss you…?” Jun wanted to wait a bit longer, but those pleading eyes were way too much for him and ended up kissing him intensely. 

It wasn’t a sweet kiss; it was filled with hunger and deep desire. 

And neither could control themselves anymore. 

 

* * *

 

“So…?” she asked.

“So maybe Masaki is right…” Jun knew Aiba was right, but he wouldn’t accept it just yet. Not openly.

“So…?” she repeated, waiting patently for Jun to gather his thoughts.

“So maybe he is right…” Jun replied, with a twisted smile on his lips. He knew that would drive her crazy. He liked her best when she pretended to be angry at him and he pretended not to care.

“MatsuJun! Enough already!” She rolled her eyes and was ready to shout at him but smiled when their gaze met. She knew he was playing with her. He always knew how to get in her nerves. She gave out a heavy breath and looked at him in the eye. “So what are you going to do?”

Jun took a sip of his beer and sighed. “I guess I need to find a way to show them… during 24-hour television, maybe? I’ve been thinking about that…”

She nodded in agreement. “Sounds good, it would most certainly have an impact there. What were you thinking? A letter maybe…? Aiba’s letter was so touching, I still remember.”

He turned his head towards the window and looked at the burning red sky. The sun was setting fiercely and the light was just too beautiful. He wanted to grab his camera and shoot those colors, but he held back. “No, it needs to be something else… something more… how can I put it… intense?” he swallowed, nervous. He knew a letter would not really show what he wanted them to see. “Aiba’s letter was touching and it made us all cry, but that was him… not me. I couldn’t pull it off. They wouldn't’ believe me”. He’d always feel a certain degree of pain when he remembered that letter that touched Jun’s heart in a way no one else had done. He had always felt some kind of jealousy, if it could be called that way, towards Aiba’s success in showing his true self to the world. Aiba would always laugh carelessly whenever Jun told him and that made Jun smile. 

She nodded again and looked at him with a mixture of sadness and doubt. “Why now, though?”

Jun smiled the warmest smile she had ever seen. “It’s been a while. And it hurts. I wouldn’t mind back in the days but now… it simply is starting to hurt. A lot. Masaki is right.”.

 

* * *

 

Aiba wasn’t even trying to watch TV. His mind was miles away. Nervous, he would check his watch every five minutes only to end up more desperate and nervous than before. He so wanted to be with him. He so wanted to watch him through a peephole, to see him, to feel with him. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew he had to wait, even if that was driving him crazy. 

Jun had been out for a couple of days, preparing his big thing for the 24-hour television show and Aiba was waiting impatiently for him to come back home and tell him all about it. Though Aiba knew Jun would only smile mischievously and tell him something like ‘you’ll have to wait and see’. Still, he had hopes.  _Maybe_ _today he feels like telling me_ , Aiba thought.

“ _Tadaima_!” Jun shouted while closing the door behind him. He was exhausted.

“ _Okaeri_!” Aiba got up the sofa quickly and ran towards him, rushing a hug and a kiss. “You look tired, have you had dinner? I can prepare something quick…”

Jun put his left index onto Aiba’s, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and whispered into Aiba’s ear. 

“I want you” he said, while unbuttoning Aiba’s trousers with his right hand. All his tiredness gone, in an instant. He needed him.

Aiba smiled and was turned on almost immediately. Jun let out a deep breath when he felt Aiba’s hard on and Aiba moaned with pleasure when he felt Jun’s hand unwind.

They never got pass the hallway, where they ended up naked and sweaty.

“That was one hell of an entrance, Jun” Aiba smiled. His head was on Jun’s chest and he could hear his arrhythmic heartbeat and breathing. Aiba was exhausted, but feeling Jun naked under him, hearing his heart pumping blood through his veins turned him on almost instantly.

“Yeah…” Jun caressed Aiba’s hair, his eyes lost somewhere on the ceiling. “One hell of an entrance”.

 

* * *

 

He was so proud of him he couldn’t stop his tears. But that was okay, he thought, half the Budokan was crying and the other half was intensively fighting back their tears, he told himself.

And smiled.

Aiba was right. Half the Budokan was silently crying while the other half was pretending to be tough watching Matsumoto Jun conduct an orchestra of youngsters hit and damaged by the  _tsunami_. He looked around and saw Sho-chan and Riida watching the performance in awe, with bright teary eyes, while Nino was definitely struggling not to show his emotions too much. And failing at it, truth be told. Aiba wanted to go near him and tell him it was okay to cry, but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t want to steal the attention from Jun. It was his moment, after all, and oh boy, was he making the most of it.

This was it, Aiba thought. This was it.

Aiba wasn’t crying because the performance was so touching. It certainly was, seeing Jun conducting the band with such a passionate look, the students completely following his instructions, connected eye-to-eye with him, knowing how much they all wanted to say thank you both to the dead and to those who survived the  _tsunami_ , feeling the connection between them all and the music. The atmosphere was so intense it could be cut with a knife, Aiba thought, but what really made Aiba cry was feeling, or maybe knowing inside, while watching the performance, that Jun would be able to show his true self and maybe get rid of that awful look everyone assumed was his.

Jun’s true self. 

Aiba trembled in excitement. This was Jun’s true self and he was showing it for the rest of the world to see. 

At last.

When Jun’s performance ended, Aiba smiled in tears and joined everyone in giving him a huge round of applause. He couldn’t wait to run towards him and kiss him, right then and there, but made a fist and bit his lower lip in order to keep back. Jun was crying and smiling at the same time and Aiba thought this was the most beautiful creature on Earth. He looked around and saw Nino, Sho and Ohno not being able to control their tears anymore, even the conductor master Sado-san was in a pool of tears.

Aiba smiled. Jun had done this. Jun’s true self was out in the open for everyone to see. For anyone who wanted to see. And Aiba felt Jun’s fear and pain and excitement, all in one, piling up in his eyes. Their gaze met for a split second and Aiba blushed, violently. 

And Jun smiled a wicked smile.

Then all of a sudden someone from the staff shouted they were off for a long commercial break and Aiba ran backstage taking the opposite route from Jun and the rest of the orchestra. And he waited. Cameras were everywhere, even if this was the backstage, and Aiba knew better. 

He’d play the fool most of the time, but he knew better.

Jun took the time, again, to say thank you, one by one, to each and every member of the orchestra, as he had previously done before the performance and talked a bit, still in tears mixed with smiles, with all of them.

Jun was so beautiful it was almost painful, Aiba thought proudly looking at him.

Eventually, Jun caught a glimpse of Aiba going into a dressing room. He’d been waiting patiently for Jun to see, Jun knew, and he felt the rush to run and kiss him right then and there. But he refrained himself and took the time to finish what he had begun. But once the cameras were off and he was told to go back on stage for the rest of the 24-hour show, Jun ran towards the dressing room as if there was no time left.

When the door closed behind Jun, he rushed to kiss Aiba, with lingering desperation. All the tension of the performance still running through his veins. He bit Aiba’s lower lip and felt the sweet and sour taste of his blood. 

“Ouch” Aiba moaned with a cute smile, licking his wound with the tip of his tongue.

Jun hugged him, almost desperately. “Do not let go” he whispered. “Do not  _ever_  let go” and he ran his tongue over the wounded lip and into Aiba’s mouth, with a rogue combination of anxiety and need.

Jun hugged him tight. Unexpectedly. Intensely. As if there was no tomorrow. And cried. Silently and relentlessly. Letting all the tension go. 

And Aiba waited patiently, caressing his hair, and smiling in tears too, understanding Jun was letting go. And without intending to, he felt proud. The one and only Matsumoto Jun was crying like a baby in his arms. Aiba caressed Jun’s hair and whispered something in his ear that made Jun shiver. And when Aiba tried to break from the hug and kiss him, Jun pressed him with more force than before and Aiba waited. 

In silence.

When Jun’s pressure relaxed, Aiba took the opportunity to distance himself a few centimeters from him and looked at him in the eye. Jun smiled the purest smile ever and Aiba felt his heart leaping out of his chest. He wiped out Jun’s tears with his right fingers.

“Thank you” Aiba smiled and pressed a finger on Jun’s lower lip mole, focusing his gaze on it. “Thank you for showing them who you truly are”.

Jun shook his head. “No, thank  _you_  for believing in me” he whispered and kissed him with a combination of strength and delicacy only he knew how. But when their hands wanted to unwind and their lips wanted to kiss their skin, they heard the staff – they were needed on stage.

Jun caressed Aiba’s neck in almost desperation, but smiled cheekily and left without a word.

Aiba took a minute for his body to cool down, opened the dressing room door and returned to the stage following Jun’s opposite route. And when their eyes met on stage and Jun smiled, Aiba’s heart almost stopped. 

He definitely was the most beautiful creature on Earth.


End file.
